New Beginning
by magelet03
Summary: Rachel gets brought to Tortall and things start to happen. Sorry It took me so long!!!
1. New World

Disclaimer: First of all, I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters you already know, Tamora Pierce does. I do own Rachel and certain animals. Please don't sue me. All you'll get is: 1. My stories 2. My dogs 3. A pen. 

Magelet_3

Chapter 1 New World

Rachel was walking down the road feeling kind of lonely. A/N who wouldn't be?? She wasn't totally alone because she had a bird on her shoulder and she was holding the reigns to her horse, Shadow.

Rachel had always felt closer to animals than people, but she still got along with people. People, especially guys, found that Rachel was pretty. A/N this is an understatement they find her beautiful! She is 5'10'', has long wavy black hair with highlights of brown in it, she has bright blue eyes, a full red mouth, straight nose, and when she looks at people, they say her eyes always dance with mischief.

Shadow stopped dead in the road and Rachel's bird, Spook, was well, spooked. Rachel had been lost in her thoughts until Shadow stopped and now she looked to see what had spooked Spook. Ahead of Rachel was a car coming straight down the road and it was headed for her. Rachel dropped Shadow's reigns and told her to run into the woods. Spook flew into the air as Rachel ran towards the woods. Whoever was in the car didn't want Rachel to get away so they gunned the car and went after her. The last things that Rachel felt was the car hitting her, Spook landing on her shoulder, and Rachel landing on Shadow's back. Then everything went dark.

************************************************************************

She woke up to find that she wasn't in Maine anymore. She knew that because the woods in Maine weren't as thick as this forest was and there was no moss in the forest at her home. She looked around and saw that Shadow, Spook and her backpack were there. She tried to sit up and couldn't because there was a dog lying on her stomach.

Rachel groaned and moved the dog so that she could sit up. As soon as she did, Rachel saw two more dogs coming out of the woods, with them were about seven A/N I can't remember how many friends Kel has!! People riding horses, Rachel would have been more sure of how many people were there if she was feeling 100%. They stopped, looked at each and then looked back at Rachel

Rachel felt so stupid, but then she recognized the girl that was in the group. Rachel grabbed her bookbag and looked through until she turned the book that she wanted. The girl was Keladry of Mindelan.

Kel got off her horse, Peachblossom and walked toward Rachel. "Who are you?"

Rachel looked up and said, "Rachel. My name is Rachel."

"Well, Rachel how did you get here?"

"I don't know, but if this is Tortall then I'm a long way from home."

"Where do you live?"

"Eagle Lake, Maine. No, don't stare at me like that. I know that you've never heard of Maine, because it's in another world. I've read about you guys in books." By the looks on everybody's faces they were astonished that she had read about them in books. Kel especially looked shocked and scared. "Your secrets are safe with me, Kel. You see in my world, there's this writer, Tamora Pierce, and she writes books about Tortall, and I just love these books!" Rachel took a breath and then tried to stand up, but when she did, she got dizzy and had to sit down again.

Under her breath, she muttered, "Remind me to stay out of the way of cars!" Rachel put her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Kel's worried hazel eyes.

"Want some help up?"

"Yeah, thanks Kel." When she was standing, Rachel bent over to get her bag, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and got really dizzy. She fell over and then she felt Shadow underneath her.

When Neal saw Rachel drop, he was worried. He saw Kel mount up, take the horse's reigns and said, "We have to get Rachel to Duke Baird." Kel turned Peachblossom and Rachel's horse and took off at a trot.

A/N Please review!! This is my first fanfic so I want to know if I'm a good writer. Flames are good to. It will let me know if my story sucks!!


	2. Getting Situated

Disclaimer: Yes, Yes going through this again. Well, you all know that I don't own Kel and Co., I wish I did though. I've tried and tried to get her to sell them to me, but she wouldn't take my dogs!! Well, I only own Rachel and any new insignificant characters.

# Magelet_03

Part 2: Getting Situated

When they reached the stables, Kel dismounted, ran out and returned 5 minutes later with Lord Wyldon and Duke Baird in tow. Duke Baird went over to Rachel, who had not moved since she fell, and examined her with his magic.

He turned around and said, "She has a concussion and a couple of broken ribs. I'm surprised she wasn't hurt more, because she was hit by something big, and going at an accelerated rate, she should've been paralyzed, but she's not. What did you say her name was, Kel?"

"Rachel. She didn't say whether she had a last name or not." Duke Baird muttered something, turned around and healed Rachel then turned to Lord Wyldon and beckoned him over.

Lord Wyldon went over, put Rachel over his shoulder and turned to Kel, "Keladry, I need your assistance. Do you mind if she stays in your room with you?" Kel shook her head and followed Lord Wyldon out of the stables.

When they had left, Duke Baird turned to the rest of Kel's group. They just stood there, looking as if they had just lost their best friend when Baird said, "What happened? I thought you were just going to find Jump." Everybody started talking at once and when Baird finally got them calmed down, Kel ran in and ran right back out again with Rachel's bag in her hand. Duke Baird wouldn't let them leave until he got the whole story out of them.

Meanwhile, in Kel's room, Rachel was sitting up and explaining to Lord Wyldon and Kel how she knew about them, when a first-year page ran into Kel's room, bowed and said, "My lord, the King wants to see you." He bowed again and waited for Wyldon to stand up.

When Lord Wyldon left, Kel said, "Did you mean it when you said that my secrets are safe with you?"

"Of course. Kel, you wouldn't be able to get it out of me even if I was half dead!!" He tone changed and Rachel continued saying, "Kel, can I tell you something that I've never told anyone else?" When Kel nodded, she continued. "I never knew my parents, brother or sister. I'm told that my parents didn't look anything like me and that neither did my siblings." Rachel tried to smile, but ended up crying. " I've been looking for them since I was ten and living with my foster parents (A/N I didn't know how to put in there that her foster parents didn't know that she was doing that.), but I'm fourteen now and haven't found them yet." Kel pulled Rachel over to her and waited for her to stop crying.

15 minutes later, Rachel was dressed in some of Kel's clothes (being only a half-inch shorter), looking better and rested, and showing Kel her books, when Cleon and Neal walked into Kel's room.

"Kel, you were supposed to meet us in the practice courts about 10 minutes ago. Why aren't you out there?"

Kel looked up surprised, scowled and said, "For your information, I was talking with Rachel about 10 minutes ago. So if you don't mind, Neal and Cleon, I would like to skip tonight's archery practice. I've had enough practice."

"Archery? You mean you were supposed to practice with them tonight? Oh, by all means, don't let me stop you. I love archery, whether I'm watching or shooting."

Kel sighed, Rachel had excitement written all over her face and Neal and Cleon looked hopeful. She sighed again, "Alright, I'll go. Just give me a minute, okay?" Kel pulled on her boots as a now hyper Rachel waited impatiently.


	3. Enlightenment

Disclaimer: Again I have to say that I don't own Kel and Co., Tamora Pierce does. I only own Rachel and any other insignificant new characters. Quick note: I hope that you all really like this story I'm working really hard on it. I've been having writer's block for the past couple of days, but I'm still writing. Whether I have writer's block or not I'll always get the next part out to you.

Magelet_03

Part 3: Enlightenment

When they got to the practice courts, they found Lord Wyldon and the King talking near the targets. A very annoying and hyper Rachel had pleaded with them to stop at the palace stores, so she could buy a bow and quiver, and now she was rather quiet, but still hyper.

Kel, Neal and Cleon all got their bows and lined up to take their shots at the target. Since it was getting dark, their shots were a little off, but still close enough to the middle. After they shot, they each went to get their arrow before the next person went. When it was Rachel's turn, she bounced up to the line and took her shot. Kel, Neal and Cleon headed for the target after Rachel had bounced happily to the target and stood there for a minute. When they got to the target, they were astonished to see that Rachel couldn't pull it out of the target. Neal ran to ask Lord Wyldon and the King for help, when they couldn't get it out either. The king and Lord Wyldon both tried, without luck.

There had been other people practicing their archery and now gathered around the target that Rachel was at. They were attracting people from inside the palace when the king asked who had shot the arrow.

Neal, who was trying to dig the arrow out of the target (without realizing that the arrow had gone all the way through), said, "Rachel did, sire." Rachel, who had disappeared behind the target, appeared with a knife in her hand.

"Move, Neal. It went all the way through." Rachel moved over to where Neal was standing, appearing not to hear what they had been talking about. She shoved her knife through the target, until she could take the arrow away from the target, looked up and said, "Sorry about the target. I'll stay away from here. I promise." She looked down and started to take the rest of the target away from the arrow, when the crowd left and the only people left were: all of Kel's friends, Kel, Rachel, King Jonathon, Lord Wyldon and Alanna the Lioness. Jonathon looked surprised to see her and Alanna ignored both him and Lord Wyldon. Instead she turned to Prince Roald (one of Kel's friends) and hugged him.

"How are you, Roald? Fine? Good. Which is Keladry and which is Rachel?" Alanna asked with one arm around Roald's shoulders.

Pointing he said, "That's Keladry, or Kel, and that's Rachel." Alanna took one look at Rachel and Kel, then looked back at Rachel and gasped. Taking Rachel, Kel, Roald and Neal, Alanna walked away.

Jonathon was surprised that Alanna hadn't said a word to him of Lord Wyldon, but didn't say anything about it because he realized that she was probably still mad at him and Wyldon.

A/N: I hope ya'll review!! I need reviews to keep writing the story!!!


	4. More enlightenment

Disclaimer: Again Tamora Pierce owns Kel and Co. I don't. I may have tried to get her to sell them to me millions of times, but she just won't take my dogs as payment!!! Okay, I only own Rachel and any other insignificant characters.

Part 4: More enlightenment

In Kel's room, Alanna was looking at Roald and Rachel and talking to Kel and Neal. Finally Kel and Neal realized what she was saying.

"You mean-"

"They're-"

"Yes, yes. They're family. Look at them. They have the same eyes, same skin. Oh, I have to get Thayet. Maybe Jonathon, too." When Alanna left, Kel and Neal realized that Rachel and Roald were staring at them. They turned and noticed that Rachel and Roald both had the same look on their faces. A look that said: If you don't tell me what I want to know, it might get ugly.

"So what were you whispering about over there? Or is it something that we aren't allowed to find out?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel-" At that moment Alanna, Thayet, Jonathon and Lord Wyldon walked in, sparing Neal from answering Rachel's questions.

Alanna was talking to Thayet when Rachel suddenly got bored. She got up and went to get her bag to get one of her notebooks and write in it, but something happened. Rachel tripped over her boots and cut herself. Instinctively, Rachel put her hand on the cut and put pressure on it, and when she took her hand away the cut was gone.

A/N sorry it was so short. I'll try to write a longer one next time.


	5. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters (Kel, Neal, Alanna, etc

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters (Kel, Neal, Alanna, etc.) obviously Tamora Pierce does. I only own Rachel and any other characters you don't recognize.

Magelet_03

Part 5: Learning

Rachel sat on the floor looking at her arm where the cut was. In a far away voice she asked, "Do cuts usually disappear here?" Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Rachel. Alanna walked over to Rachel and said, "Where was the cut?" Rachel pointed and Alanna looked and then examined it with her magic. Alanna stopped her examination with her emberstone and the look on her face was one of surprise.

"Rachel, you have the gift. When you were little did strange things happen to you?"

"Once in the winter at the orphanage, I was around 4 and I was cold. I didn't have any blankets and I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Well, I really wished that they would start a fire in the fireplace, but they never did. The next thing I know, there is a fire roaring in the fireplace. Then there are the animals. Wherever I am any animal, of all kinds, come to me. I guess you could say that I have a knack for animals. Is that what you wanted to know?" Alanna stared at Rachel and then looked over at Thayet, Jonathon and the others. By that time all of Kel's friends had come into her room.

Alanna hesitated for a moment too long and Jonathon answered Rachel for Alanna. "Yes, Rachel it would look like you have the Gift and you may have Wild Magic. We will have to get Daine and Numair to train you." He stopped when he noticed Alanna glaring at him and walked out of the room beckoning for Rachel to follow him.

At Daine and Numair's room, Numair was amazed at the resemblance Rachel had to King Jonathon, Queen Thayet and Prince Roald. When he heard that Rachel had magic that was the only thing that he thought about, though.

"I'll be happy to train you, Rachel. I'm sure that Daine will be happy to, too."

"Of course." Daine pulled Numair into the other room, because she needed to talk to him about Rachel's magic.

A/N sorry it's so short again!Next one is going to be longer I promise? Well could you review? I mean I'm not going to put the next part up until you review!! ****Grins evilly**** and there is supposed to be a lot more parts!! Muhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Training

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah!! It's comes to this again!! Look I've tried and tried to get Tamora to sell me her characters, but she just won't take the deal. She says that she doesn't want gel pen!!!! Well, don't sue me! I only own Rachel and any other insignificant characters that may come later in the story (or maybe in this part) **grins evilly**

Summary: Numair tries to train Rachel finds something important out

Magelet_03

Part 6: Training (original huh?)

Numair was being impatient with Rachel, because she wasn't getting anywhere. He noticed that Daine was trying to get Rachel to pay attention and to calm down, but it wasn't working. Then Roald came over and said something to Rachel. The fire that Numair had been trying all morning for Rachel to light, and does, but only after a word from Roald.

Numair walked over, very angry, "Who did that? Did you Rachel? Or was it Roald? Maybe Neal?"

Laughing, Rachel said, "Me, it was me, Numair. Don't get all angry with me just because I didn't do it all morning. You never told me that I had to really want it. You just said 'Light that fire. No, not with your hands, your magic.' Not one little thing about really wanting it. You should learn to explained and teach things better." Rachel glanced up, noticed that she had just made Numair angrier and whispered, "Oh no, what did I do?" Nobody answered her because Numair had called up his magic and before he could get control over his anger and magic, his magic left him, heading for Rachel.

Everybody got out of the way of his magic, but when Rachel did, it followed her. Getting closer every second, Rachel panicked. She ducked and thoroughly wished that Numair would be more patient and that his magic would go back to him.

Rachel, still looking down, heard a thump, people gasping and when she looked up, Numair was on the ground. Rachel stood up; she was so surprised that she even did that.

Running over to Numair, she cried, "Numair, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I seriously didn't." Numair started laughing, which surprised everybody, especially Rachel.

Still laughing, Numair gasped, "No, it's okay. I know now that your magic is strong enough to actually move a person, we just have to work at you learning to control your magic." Rachel just looked at him. She didn't understand how he could be mad at her one minute and laughing the next. She remembered that back at her old home whenever her dad had gotten mad at her, he would always beat her, even when it wasn't her he was mad at.

Rachel looked down because she didn't want her new friends to see that she had tears in her eyes. She didn't even hear them talking around her. Rachel barely felt them someone shaking her, it seemed that she had dropped into a trance. Rachel was, at that moment, wishing that she could just disappear.

Kel gasped, when she realized that a cloud of magic was forming around Rachel and went over to shake her.


	7. Fights

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters. Tamora Pierce does. Only Rachel and other characters are mine. She just won't sell me her characters!!! **grins evilly**

Magelet_03

Part 7: Fights (original???)

Just then Kel heard what the others were saying, "-wishing seems to make her magic work. She has to-"

Kel couldn't take them talking about Rachel as if she weren't there. "Numair!" She yelled. If he wasn't going to pay attention to his student, then she was going to. She liked Rachel, even if she was hyper sometimes.

"What?"

"Hello, can't you see that she seems to be doing magic?"

"Huh?"

"Numair, you aren't helping. If she really wants something to happen it will, right?"

"Isn't that what I was saying before you interrupted me? Yes, of course it was. Now Kel, if you would get to the point of these questions, I would really appreciate it." Instead of answering him, Kel just pointed to where Rachel was supposed to be.

Everybody just stood there staring at where Rachel was supposed to have been. Roald, Numair, Neal, Daine, everybody with the exception of Kel looked totally surprised.

"What- Where- Wasn't-" They all didn't know what to say. Kel just went over to Rachel and brought her hand down. All of a sudden, Kel's hand just stopped.

"Why'd you hit me, Kel?"

"To show them that you used your magic to disappear. I think I should add that you can't always wish to disappear when things aren't looking so good."

"Yeah. Rachel, I know that you're new here, but you can't always disappear when you don't want to be around." Neal said. Kel elbowed him in the stomach. She knew that anybody who is sane would get angry at that.

Kel knew that Rachel was mad when she appeared right behind Neal. "What did you say? Do you mean to tell me that you think I'm trying to hide from you?" 

Neal could tell that Rachel was really mad. "Uh, um. Yes?"

"Well, let me see. You, you, you-" pointing to each of them in turn, "you, you and you. Were talking about me like I wasn't even here. Why not disappear and let you talk about me when I'm really not." With that she walked away with Daine and Kel in tow.

"Rachel, where are you taking us?" Daine and Kel said in unison. They were starting to get worried about Rachel. They didn't know what she was capable of when she was mad.

"To Kel's room. It's got a nice lock on it and only Kel has the key for. So therefore, no one can get in unless we want them to." They got to Kel's room and Kel opened the door. Kel closed the door just has Neal walked into the hallway.

"We have to close the shutters so that they can't get in that way." Daine nodded and they worked to get the shutters closed.

"Kel, come on. Let me in! Why won't you let me in? I didn't do anything to any of you. Come on, lat me in!"

"Neal, go away! I'm not going to let you, Roald, Numair or anybody else in! Us girls need to talk! Would you like to listen to us talk about girl things?"

"No, no. Just forget I ever asked." Neal went away and all three of them just started laughing. About 3 hours later Daine, Kel and Rachel were still talking and locked in Kel's room. Not one person could get them out. The King had even tried twice and failed.

They were talking about different kinds of magic, when somebody knocked on the door. "Kel, can I come in? It's me Alanna." Kel looked at Rachel and she nodded. She walked over to the door, put her hands on the knob and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, Rachel opened her eyes and mouthed, "It's okay. Its just Alanna."

Kel opened the door a crack; saw Alanna standing there by herself. Kel put her head out and didn't see anybody else. She beckoned to Alanna and opened the door wider. Alanna walked in and Kel closed the door again and locked it.

"What can we do for you? Or did you come by here on King Jonathon's orders?" By the look on Alanna's face, she still wasn't very happy with him. "Sorry, it's just I've never met you so- Oh, just forget I ever said it!" Kel was showing emotions that she hadn't really ever let anyone see.

"No, I didn't come because somebody told me too. I came because I want to talk to you, all three of you."

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, I want to hear from Rachel how she got here, then I want to see how you're doing on your knight training. I need to talk to you and Daine, on what's been happening around here. In Pirate's Swoop, I wouldn't listen to anything that was going on around here. Now how about we all get to know each other better?"

For the next 3 hours, they talked like that, and without noticing it, talked through the night. Actually, they fell asleep around midnight and slept till noon.

Kel woke with a start, and as she realized what time it was her mind cleared and she was totally awake. Everybody else was already awake and talking again.

"Guys, I have to get to class. Oh, I'm so late!"

"Not to worry, Kel. Since we stayed up until midnight, talking, we also kept everyone else up. I heard Lord Wyldon telling the pages to just sleep in. Guess who he's blaming it on? The four of us!!"

"Obviously, Lord Wyldon didn't get that much sleep either last night. He isn't usually this grouchy." Daine looked worried.

"I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" When they walked into the lunchroom, everyone else was eating. They all looked up and the room was suddenly quiet.

Alanna said, loud enough for everyone else to hear, "What? Is something interesting?" The room was immediately noisy again.

When they found a table where nobody else was, Alanna said, "Since I became a knight, pages and squires have never been my strongpoint. They're always doing something that makes me angry. That's why I wasn't allowed near you, Kel. They told me it was unfair." She looked up when a shadow fell over the table.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A cliffhanger! Oh, I love them!!! I'm sure I'll get you the next part soon! Maybe not, but I'll try. **grins evilly** I am just so good!!!!! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love myself!!! If you don't want to write a review, or want to know why I don't put the parts up sooner, write me an e-mail!! My address is [magelet_03@hotmail.com][1]

Magelet_03

   [1]: mailto:magelet_03@hotmail.com



	8. The Duel

Disclaimer: Once again, we go through this

Disclaimer: Once again, we go through this. I don't own any of the characters Tamora Pierce does. Rachel and the plot are mine. So are Spook and Shadow. I wish they were mine, but they aren't. If the characters are out of character please e-mail me and tell me at [magelet_03@hotmail.com][1]

Magelet_03

Part 8: The Duel

"Go away, Neal. We're talking." Kel snapped.

"Fine, but let me tell you something, each and every boy is going to come over here until we've bugged you so much that you'll let us sit with you." With that he walked away.

They kept coming until Kel saw them push Roald towards the table. Roald came over and instead of being totally annoying he said, " Can I sit down?"

Kel glanced at the other three. Rachel gave the slightest of nods, Daine the same and so did Alanna. Kel looked up at Roald. "Sit. You'll always be able to sit with us." She looked over at her friends as Roald sat down and smirked at them. They all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Does anybody have any paper?" Roald handed her a piece along with a writing tool. She scribbled down a quick note, handed it to Rachel and whispered in her ear.

When Rachel nodded Kel said, "Watch this Roald." Rachel looked at the boys' table, pointed and the note streaked through the air, dodging people's heads, to run straight into Neal's forehead.

They all started laughing so hard, even Roald, that tears were running down their faces. Neal stalked over and looked very angry.

"Did you write this?" Kel looked up. 

"Write what?" She asked innocently, trying to keep a straight face.

"Did you write this?" He repeated and shoved the note into her face. Kel's face lit up when she recognized the note. (This, of course, was a ruse.)

"Why, I believe I did. What are you going to do about?" She asked this question a little too innocently, because she could tell that Neal only got angrier.

"I bet I could beat you in fencing!"

"Ah, is that a challenge?" By this time Kel was standing and looking rather angry. She hadn't even bothered to put her Yamani mask up. "I accept!" She turned and left with Daine, Alanna, Roald and Rachel following her.

Neal was worried. He hadn't actually ever challenged Kel before and she was good, better than him in fact. He knew that Kel could beat him and wondered why he had challenged her in the first place. The he remembered and his anger came flooding back. He knew he could beat her! He knew!

In Kel's room, Kel had just changed and they sat around talking when somebody knocked on the door. Kel opened it and in the hall, Princess Kalasin of Conte stood there.

"Kally, what are you doing here?" Roald seemed quite surprised that she was standing there.

"I came to wish Keladry luck. Is that okay?" Kel let her in and closed the door. "I decided to come and meet her since we haven't actually met before. I also wanted to say hi to Alanna and Daine and meet Rachel." Kalasin did all that and they sat around Kel's room talking. 

They were talking about magic mostly and Daine saw that Rachel had a large amount of wild magic, but she said it wasn't just copper magic that she saw, there was also blue, green and orange. 

"It isn't the gift because I can't see that. Numair said to me once that there are different kinds of wild magic. Maybe you have 3 different kinds other than with animals." Rachel thought that Daine might be right and decided to change the subject.

At the same time, in Neal's room, Cleon, Faleron, Owen, Esmond, Seaver and Prosper were sitting around worrying for Neal.

"I don't get it. Why would she write that note anyway?"

"Neal, why did you challenge her? That's just plain foolish!"

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. Come on guys. Help me think of a way out of this!" So they racked their brains trying to come up with something, but couldn't and then it was time to get ready for the duel that he was in.

Neal got ready and nervously walked outside and saw Daine, Alanna, Rachel, Roald, Kalasin and Kel already waiting for him.Kel was already stretching with the others talking to her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I hope I can get the next part up soon. Cliffhangers, you got to love them!! Who do you thinks gonna win? I can just see you pleading with the computer to give you the next part. I hope I can get it written soon. Magelet_03

   [1]: mailto:magelet_03@hotmail.com



	9. Fights and Reunions

Disclaimer: Why don't we have this disclaimer work for the whole story

Disclaimer: Why don't we have this disclaimer work for the whole story? You guys don't read this anyway. Okay, if anybody reads these tell me, what do you think is going to happen to Neal and Kel's crush on him? I'd love to hear what you guys think. Please e-mail at [magelet_03@hotmail.com][1] or just write your answers in your reviews.

Part 9: Fights + Reunions 

Magelet_03

The fight wasn't as short as Neal had expected it to be. Kel looked like she was really tired half way through the duel. Neal took advantage of that and disarmed her. He almost started to smile has Kel opened her mouth while looking up to see her sword flying through the air away from her.

He immediately sobered when Kel said, "Crap!" and did a couple of back flips into the air, stopped, held out her hand and Kel's sword dropped into her hand.

Kel smiled, she had been practicing that move since December and this was the first time she had actually caught her sword. She looked at Neal and saw that he had a look of bewilderment on his face, and Kel saw that the crowd was equally as bewildered and Kel loved it.

She circled him and waited for him to lunge at her. She knew that she could outwait him. Five minutes later, he did. He lunged and Kel saw his weak spot immediately. His sword. He didn't have a good grip on his sword.

She used a move that she didn't know she could do, and disarmed him. Her sword snaked up to kiss his neck.

"I yield." Neal said. As soon as he said that, Kel turned around without even saying good job or anything and walked over to her group of supporters.

They walked out as Neal heard someone whisper, "It's not right for friends to be fighting like this. Just isn't right."

Two days later Rachel ran into Seaver. "It's your fault you know. It's your fault that Kel, Roald and Daine won't talk to us. Princess Kalasin walks by us and we hear her hissing. All your fault. Never gonna forgive you."

Rachel laughed, "My fault? How is it my fault? This would've happened sooner or later. You guys just aren't as tight as you once thought."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" By this time they were both angry and yelling at each other.

"I'm going to find Roald. Make him see what your doing. Then all your friends won't be your friends anymore!"

Kel had walked outside and had heard this little exchange, now she laughed, "Seaver, obviously you can't see one thing that's stopping you. The only one that I haven't told yet in my little group is Rachel and well, I just coming to tell her. Why don't you stay, listen and then go tell your friends? Yeah, okay."

"Just get on with it, will you?" Seaver screamed.

"All right. Well, Rachel you know how you told me that you were looking for your family?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why? Well, because Roald, Kalasin, King Jon and Queen Thayet are your family." Rachel gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean, I'm a princess? I'm Tortallan? Wow!!"

"She is not! Stop lying to her, Kel!"

"I'm not lying. Just see for yourself." When Kel said that Roald and Kalasin walked out and came to stand near Rachel. Merric looked them over and gasped. He had seen the resemblances.

"Go tell your friends, Merric. Oh, and by the way don't be surprised if Neal isn't surprised isn't surprised. He already knows." Merric ran off towards one of the practice courts.

3 hours later, the Royal Family, Alanna, Daine and Kel were sitting around talking. Jon wanted to know how Rachel learned archery so well. Rachel told them all about her life3. With the exception of her foster-father beating her every chance he got.

Rachel wanted to go look for a book to read so Kel, Daine and Kalasin all went in search of some books.

They walked into a lesser library and stopped. All of Neal's friends were in there studying. Rachel didn't say a word to them; she just turned and walked away from them to the back of the library. The rest of Rachel's groups found a table that wasn't occupied and sat down. They started talking amongst themselves quietly, not even glancing at the other people in the room.

5 minutes later, they heard a gleeful squeal from where Rachel was. She came rushing back with a book in her hand.

"Look guys. I found the best book, Archery for Dummies, guess who I'm going to give it too!"

"Who?" They all whispered.

Rachel leaned closer to them and whispered, "Cleon!" She took the book and tossed it over to him. It landed on his lap. He looked up and she smiled at him innocently. "I suggest you read it. You need too." Cleon looked at her like she was crazy, but before he could say something to her she went back down the row of books. 

10 minutes later, everybody was either reading a book or writing. That is except for Cleon. He was trying to figure out why Kel had backstabbed their whole group (except Roald). Cleon glanced up at their group and noticed something that he hadn't seen before.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Please tell me what you think should happen between Kel and Neal. If you don't want to leave a review just e-mail me at the above address.

Magelet_03

   [1]: mailto:magelet_03@hotmail.com



	10. Reunions

Part 10: Reunions

Part 10: Reunions 

Magelet_03 

The next day, Rachel was at her lessons with Numair, Kel and Roald were practicing in the practice courts, Kalasin was reading a book near Rachel and Daine was very calmly trying to tell Numair that Rachel didn't just have wild magic with animals, she had it with fire, water and earth, as well.

"Numair, how many times do I have to tell you? My head hurts!"

"Fine, Rachel. Go sit down. I guess we've done enough for now." Rachel sat down next to Kally and from her bag, pulled out a library book. She flipped through until she found what she was looking for.

Back in the practice courts, Neal, Cleon, Seaver and Merric were getting their horses saddled. They all noticed that Kel and Roald were also saddling their horses.

Neal said (loud enough for everyone in the stables to hear), "I heard that Roald, Kalasin and Rachel are planning to tell Kel that she can't hangout with them anymore. Of course, it was Rachel's idea in the first place." Roald spun around and stared coldly into Neal's face.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Roald. You guys are just using Kel. For what I don't know, but you are using her." He looked at Roald and then at Kel. They were both staring coldly at him.

"I see that Neal has decided to turn Kel on me." Rachel said calmly from the stable doors. "He doesn't know anything about me, so he has to make things up." Everybody turned to see Rachel, Kalasin, Daine and Numair standing in the doorway.

"Neal, where do you get off saying that?" That was Seaver. "Rachel didn't do anything to you and you just insulted about half of the royal family. Never a good thing to do."

"Yeah," Merric said, "insulting Kel isn't too good of an idea either. Remember what she did the last time you challenged her?"

Neal knew what they were talking about; too late he realized that he had just lost two of his friends. "What is everybody turning against me?" Neal asked, exasperated with his friends. "You don't even know her!" Rachel had been telling Kally her idea when Roald's horse, and Peachblossom had gotten her and Daine's attention. Now Rachel turned toward Kally and saw that she nodded while smiling mysteriously. Rachel turned her head towards Neal's horse and in her mind, to the mare, she said, "Now!" In answer to Rachel, the mare reared, throwing Neal off. Without stepping on him, she stood still once again, while everybody present exploded in laughter. Only Rachel and Kally kept their cool. Neal glared at them. They glared back.

Rachel turned and walked away saying to Kally, "Isn't it a wonderful day to be alive?" Then not being able to control it any longer, burst into uncontrollable laughter.

The next day, Rachel was walking towards her room, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Owen.

"That was a jolly funny thing you did to Neal yesterday." He grinned at her.

"You really think so?" Rachel was a little wary of him. For all she knew, he was still Neal's friend.

"Of course. Neal doesn't need to go around insulting people. It's not jolly. And to boot insulting a member of the royal family. He must've gone insane." Rachel laughed. She could tell that he was telling the truth.

"You saying that you want to be my friend?"

"If you'll let me."

"Of course. Come; let's go see Numair. I'm supposed to be studying right now." They walked off towards the palace, laughing and talking.

Two hours later, Rachel was still studying, her head was one whole ache, but Numair wasn't listening to her. To Rachel, he seemed preoccupied with something and she thought, had forgotten she was there altogether.

"Numair."

"Numair. Numair!"

"Are you listening to me?" Finally after ten minutes of getting no response from him, she shoved him. She instantly got a response.

Numair glared at her, she had drawn him out of meditating. He had actually forgotten that his student was there, but he would've thought that she would've left. She had never actually worked this long, before.

"What?"

"I've been here for two hours. Can I leave yet?"

"You had to disturb my meditating to ask if you could leave?" Numair couldn't believe it. She wasn't acting like her usual self. He wondered what was wrong.

"Yes, remember you told me that I can't leave until you say I can? Remember?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't think you would actually listen to me. You never usually do. Is something bothering you?" When she didn't answer, he kept at it. "Is it what's been going on with Neal an the rest of them?" She nodded, looked up at Numair and started crying. Numair was baffled and didn't know what to say, so through a speaking spell he got Alanna, who got Thayet and they came at a run.

When they got there, five minutes later, Rachel was still crying hard. She looked up at Alanna and Thayet and finally managed to choke out, "I can't take it anymore!"

Thayet knelt by her daughter and said, "You don't have to Rachel, Alanna and I will take care of it." She paused, and then added, "By the way, what did Neal say to you anyway?"

"He called Kally and I sluts. Then, he called Kel a bitch and said that he would've been better off, if he had never met us."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

For everybody who's actually read this far, thank you!!!! Some people have been asking if there is going to be a romance in my story. Well, there might be in a couple of chapters from now. It might be longer, but it all depends on how the chapters fall.

Magelet_03

P.S. If you want to tell me who you think should get together in the story, please e-mail me at [magelet_03@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:magelet_03@hotmail.com



	11. Action Is Taken

Part 11: Action is taken

Part 11: Action is taken 

magelet_03

Thayet had taken a very bad response to what Rachel had said. Neal had called her two daughters sluts and then had called Keladry of Mindelan a bitch. That was bad enough, but he had to go and say that his life would have been a lot better off if he had never met those three.

After talking to Jonathon, she and Alanna went and confronted him in front of all the pages and squires, actually in front of the whole court. He deserved it. 

They were having a party, the whole court was there, and the pages and squires (except Roald) were serving. After dinner was over, everybody moved to a ballroom. Now usually the pages and squires got to leave eat and go to sleep, but Thayet told them that they had to stay.

About ten minutes after Thayet had said that, Alanna stood up. "Would Page Keladry and Page Nealan come here please."  
  


Kel glared at Neal (because her feelings were still hurt from Neal calling her a bitch) and walked up to the thrones. She glanced over at Kalasin and Rachel. Rachel signaled Neal was in for it.

Kel nodded to Rachel and walked the rest of the way (to the thrones) in confidence. When they got to the thrones, Rachel and Kally walked over to stand with Kel. They stood off to the side, because they were only there to tell them what Neal had said to them.

Thayet and Jonathon stood up, along with Alanna and Lord Wyldon, commanding everyone's attention.

"Page Nealan, these past few weeks seem to have been misery for you. What with Princess Rachel coming here. Kel saying she's not your friend. Some of your other friends not agreeing with you and going to make friends with Rachel and Kally. But I believe that you made a grave mistake insulting my daughters and Page Keladry." Thayet spat out the last sentence. "If you wouldn't mind girl's, could you tell the whole court what he said to you?"

"Of course, mother." Kally curtsied and Rachel did the same. Kel bowed because she wasn't wearing a dress.

"Rachel, Kel and I were walking towards the stables talking about-" She looked towards the other girls for help.

"We were talking about Kel's training." Rachel supplied.

"Yes, talking about Kel's training, when Spook-" Rachel held out a hand and Spook landed on it. "-Flew in front of us and was looking really funny. We laughed at him and then-" Rachel took over because this was what they had planned to do. 

"-We hear Neal saying it's not nice to laugh at animals. I said to Neal, 'Spook was trying to make us laugh, because he said that we looked way too serious." Rachel waited for the laughter to die down before she continued on. "Neal said, 'Yeah right, like you can even talk to animals.' I remember us saying something back to him. I think it was something that his horse had told me. He retorted that at least-" Rachel stopped there and lowered her head. She was too ashamed to go on. Kalasin nudged Kel to go on with the story.

" He said that at least-at least his horse didn't have sluts or bitches riding her. Then Neal walked away before we could say anything."

"Later that day," Rachel went on, "I was going to my studies with Numair, feeling a little sorry for myself, when I saw Owen. I decided that I wasn't going to let anybody know that what Neal had said to me had really hurt me. So I acted all cheerful around Owen, and I tried around Numair, but he saw that I was feeling really down. That's when I told mother and Alanna."

"Same with Kel and me," Kally said, "I was feeling real awful, until I told Alanna about it."

"I had felt horrible until her majesty insisted I tell her what had happened." Kel added.

"Rachel, Kally and Kel looked out at the whole court and what they saw comforted them. They saw disgust for Neal.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cliffhanger!! I love them!!! Look I'm still waiting for those suggestions to come in. If you send them in, I'll look sat them and see if they're good for my story and if they aren't I'll e-mail you back or something.

magelet_03

E-mail: [magelet_03@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:magelet_03@hotmail.com



	12. Fun

Part 12: Fun

Part 12: Fun magelet_03 When Neal realized that none of his friends were going to stand with him he cried, "They're lying! I would never say anything like that!" "Numair, can you come here, please?" Thayet called. Numair stepped forward.

"Yes, you majesty?"

"Is page Nealan lying to the court? Or are my daughters and page Keladry lying?"

It took Numair a little while to answer, but finally he said, "Page Nealan is lying, your majesty." Neal hung his head; he had just lied to the whole court. He was ashamed of himself.

"Page Nealan, I don't believe that you would lie to the whole court. You will not be allowed to talk to my daughters or page Keladry. If you try to send a message to them through any of your friends, I will get word of it. If you spread rumors about them, you will feel sorry for yourself. Sorrier than you feel now. Go to your room page Nealan. Tomorrow you will get additional punishments from Lord Wyldon for tour behavior and for lying to the court. Dismissed."

As Neal walked out, Jonathon said, "Thayet, don't you think you were a bit harsh on him?"

"No, not at all." The party went on with no more incidents and the girls had the time of their lives at that party.

Rachel and Kally had the greatest time with the wind. Rachel had just learned that morning that she could maneuver the wind and she had mastered it within a half an hour of first learning how to do it. Now tonight, she decided she wanted to have a little fun. Kally would point out some unsuspecting person and Rachel would send a blast of wind towards that person. They were standing in a corner giggling when Numair found them.

"All right. That is enough. How many times do I have to tell you, don't use your magic for fun!"

Rachel sighed gustily, "All right Numair. I'll stop using my magic, you big party pooper!"

Of course the girls didn't need Rachel's magic to have fun. For starters they had gotten Kel and Roald in on their fun and Roald didn't have to answer to Numair. With lots of persuasion, they got Roald to use his magic.

The victim they picked was Numair. Roald used his magic to move Numair's glass of wine. When Numair went to pick it up, it wasn't there.

He looked threateningly at Rachel and she shook her head after twiddling her fingers and pointing to herself. When he looked away, Roald tugged on his shirt. Numair looked around him and shrugged. Roald did it again, a little harder this time. Again Numair just looked around.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Guess what guys? I still need your help. Please send me your suggestions for any love connections you may want to happen. In the reviews or by e-mail. Doesn't matter to me. [Magelet_03@hotmail.com][1] Just in case someone wants to e-mail me.

magelet_03

   [1]: mailto:Magelet_03@hotmail.com



	13. Fun Ends

Part 13: Fun ends

Part 13: Fun ends 

magelet_03

The girls found this too much; they started laughing. Roald looked at them questioningly, which looked so funny on him that they just laughed harder. By now, they had gotten quite a few people to look their way, with confused looks on their faces. That just made them laugh harder.

Finally, Daine and Alanna just couldn't take it anymore.They walked over and ordered the girls to quiet down.

When they were finally calm again, Daine asked, "Now what got you guys laughing so hard in the first place? To me, there is nothing funny about this ball. It's actually rather boring."

"Well, Diane. We'll just have to spice it up for you a bit!" Rachel said. She nodded to Roald, and then whispered "Watch Numair. You'll get why we were laughing in a minute." As soon as she said that Numair's shirt moved. It looked like someone was pulling on it. He looked around, and then carried on with the conversation he was in. 

When they had gotten a hold of themselves, Jonathon and Thayet walked over. "What's so funny?" Jon demanded. They showed him. Jon and Thayet were laughing after the first try. 

During that whole party, whenever one of them got bored, they would walk over to Roald and get the entertainment that they wanted. The best part about it was that Numair didn't even suspect a thing. He just thought that somebody was pulling a prank on him or something.

For the next week, things went smoothly. The girls didn't do any pranks, they didn't actually laugh until exactly a week after the ball. That was the day that Daine had asked Kel what she had put in the note.

Kel laughed and said, "I had started by writing that I had a crush on him. Then I put that 'I now the person you really are: a dumb unsophisticated pig.' I went on to say that he was so bad with a sword, my nephew could beat him and he's two." They all started laughing.

They were at lunch and there hadn't been any sound at all for the past week (as if they had realized that there was tension in the air). When they laughed, it rang through the lunchroom and once again the lunchroom was filled with sound.

A month later, during the midwinter festival, Rachel turned 15 and Kel was a first-year squire to Alanna. In the two months that Rachel had been there, she had learned control over her wild magic with animals, part of her gift, and her wild magic with the earth.

Rachel enjoyed living with her family and not having to worry about whether her adoptive-father was going to beat her or not.

She had actually forgotten him, until that day when a squire (she had accidentally run into) had yelled at her and slapped her. Usually she was very good at showing herself as someone that didn't have any fears and was strong, but that squire had sounded exactly like her adoptive father.

After he slapped her, she stood cowering against the wall waiting for him to hit her again. She must've been shaking, because instead of hitting her, he hugged her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. I'm just in a bad mood. Are you going to be all right, your highness?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I'm sorry for running into you." She walked away as fast as she could and when she knew she was out of sight, she ran to her room.

When she got there, she threw herself onto her bed and Spook settled onto her shoulder.

**What is up with you? ** Spook wanted to know. "I just remembered how my adoptive-father used to treat me. And I can't believe that I had to live through that." **Are you feeling sorry for yourself again? I don't think that is a very good idea, considering how many people you have to talk to around here. ** "I guess you're right, Spook. It's just- I don't know how to tell anyone." **Why don't you ask Kally if she'll go for a horseback ride into the woods with you. ** "Hey thanks, Spook. That's a good idea."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Guess what? Next chapter and you'll get a very big surprise!!!! Don't you just love me? Giving you a cliffhanger and running away with the rest of the story. **Grins evilly** (I know what's going to happen!!!!) **Smacks Cleon over the head** He does not!!!!!

magelet_03


	14. Dealing

Part 14: Dealing

Part 14: Dealing

magelet_03

"What do you mean he would beat you?" Kalasin practically screamed.

"Really, how many times have we gone over this, now? He didn't like me and could never figure out what my adoptive mother saw in me. He resented me because he wanted a boy. His other sons were never as strong as me and he had never wanted a girl working with him. So at four, I took up archery and knife fighting, then when I was ten learned how to use a sword and ride a horse. I was always too busy to help him on the farm. So he beat me."

Rachel put her head down, ashamed of the next part. Kally quietly asked, "Is there more?" Rachel nodded.

"Once, he was really angry and took my knife from my room and stabbed me with it. Then he left me in the woods to die. He had said to me, 'Nobody lives from a slice like that. You'll be dead before nightfall.' My magic saved me then, but I didn't realize. I still have the scar." Rachel lifted up her shirt and Kally saw the long scar across her belly. "He was furious when I came home, two days later." Rachel started crying and Kally realized that she was the only person Rachel had told.

"Well, I guess we have to do something bout that, don't we?"

**

Later that week, Rachel was practicing her hand-to-hand combat against Kally (or they thought she was) and they were getting a large audience. Kally would gain the upper hand and then Rachel would, but they seemed equally matched. Their practice had already lasted for an hour and neither of them looked like they were tired.

Kally landed a kick in the stomach and Rachel went down. Everybody thought that she was going to stay down and were surprised when she jumped up and got Kally back. Kally also jumped up and so their combat went on.

Two hours later, somebody finally went to get somebody who could talk some sense into them. They ended up getting Kel and Alanna.

They took one look, and then in unison said, "Looks like fun." And they also started fighting against each other.

Four hours later, there was Rachel, Kally, Alanna, and Kel, but Daine and Thayet had also joined in when one of the new pages had fetched them.

Jonathon was in a meeting and he was missing Thayet, Daine, and Alanna. Normally they would be the first ones there, but now he couldn't even find out where they were.

Looking out the window, he saw a big crowd by the practice courts. Beckoning to those present, he walked out and to the practice courts.

It had been six hours since Rachel and Kally had started fighting and they were still fresh. It wasn't actually a practice fight, Rachel had been showing Kally some of the moves that she had been taught and they had gotten in a fight about a certain hold. They hadn't been able to decide on the right way and had just started fighting, taking their frustrations out on each other.

They realized that they had a big audience and that their parents were there. They also realized that they had been fighting for 61/2 hours and that everyone else that had started after them were lying on the ground exhausted.

Rachel and Kally both used that hold on each other at the same time-both doing it their different ways- and it ended with Kally on the ground.

"I told you, my way was right." Rachel said, feeling good about herself.

Before Kally could say anything, Kel interrupted, "That last move you did?" Rachel and Kally nodded. 

"Well, both of you are doing it wrong." That started the argument between the three of them and it was a funny sight to watch. Three good friends arguing over a hold (that none of them were doing right, except for Kel.) and trying to show each other that their way worked. Kally had pulled Seaver over and showed them that hers truly worked. Then Rachel grabbed Faleron and showed them that her both that her way worked the best. Faleron was at the other side from where they were standing and Seaver was still next to Kally (on the ground of course.)

Kel laughed and beckoned Roald over, "You guys don't know what you're talking about. Let me show you the real way." Roald knew that Kel was doing it right and he also knew that Kel was good at this move, because every Saturday they would practice this exact same move.

Kel grabbed Roald's hands and the next thing everybody knew, Roald was flying over their heads. They even heard him hit the ground. Or they thought they did. Kel was the only person who actually knew where he was.

They searched around where they were, while Kel sat underneath a big oak tree. Finally everybody went over to Kel and demanded to know where Roald went.

Before Kel could answer, they heard laughter coming from the tree. Everybody looked up and saw Roald sitting in the branches.

He looked down at Kel and said, "That was better than last time. Last time I barely grabbed hold of the lowest branch. This time I could grab hold of this branch." He grinned down at her and she grinned in reply. He climbed down and looked at everybody's confused faces. "Did you really think I would just let Kel do that without practicing with her? You must think I'm crazy." Everybody started laughing and the girls apologized to each other and everything returned to normal, except one thing.

Over the next year, six teens spent a lot of time together. Only one person knew their secret and Alanna would never tell anyone.

On the longest night of the year Roald was going to through the ordeal. Kel, Kally, Rachel, Faleron, and Seaver kept him company during the day. Faleron (who had been knighted the night before) was trying to reassure Roald that he was going to be okay, but they could all tell that he was nervous.

On the same day, Rachel decided she wanted to change her name. Her parents (the King and Queen) agreed with her. They thought it was a good idea that she wanted to change her name and forget her past. So through the day the whole day, Rachel was suggesting names and asking her friends what they thought.

When they were returning to the palace, Rachel hit upon a name that everybody loved, Alana. So while Roald was in the Chamber of the Ordeal, Rachel was getting her name changed.

The next few months after Midwinter saw Kel and the gang (you know who they are!) getting into fights frequently. Mostly the fights were between Kel, Alan, Kalasin, Roald, Faleron, and Seaver. But in early April, only three of them were arguing. The girls. They were arguing about one thing that confused everybody. Alana had only told Kally and Kel about her adoptive-father and she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that she was treated a lot better in Tortall than in Maine. One day she just couldn't keep quiet any longer. She took her frustrations and anger out on anybody near her.

"Kel, you're not doing it right!" Alana snapped. She was in an extremely bad mood that day and no one seemed to know why.

"I believe that Kel is doing it correctly." Kalasin replied calmly.

"Then you're doing it wrong, too!"

"Alana, what's wrong?" Kel sounded worried.

"Nothing!" Then she sighed. "Today is the day that I was adopted." She said that in a whisper because there were other people around them, practicing.

"What's wrong about that?" Kalasin asked. "I would've been glad to be adopted."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You wouldn't have been glad because the moment I put my stuff away and closed the drawers, my adoptive-father came into my room and started beating me because I had taken too long."

Finally getting Alana to calm down, they moved from subject to subject and finally stayed on one topic while they practiced. Kel, her hand-to-hand combat, with Kalasin as the attacker and Alana was making something that they had never seen before.

After awhile they were lost in their own thoughts until Kalasin said, "Kel, what in Mithros' name was that?" Alana glanced up and cracked up before she thought of the downsides of losing her concentration. Everybody in the practice yard stopped as they heard a rumbling and creaking. They bolted as Alana, Kel, and Kalasin screamed at the same time, "Run!!" Of course, they didn't follow their own advice, but tried to figure out what was going to happen.

"What were you making?" Kel yelled over the noise. 

Alana yelled back, "I was making- or trying to make a… Well, I don't exactly know what it is, but Numair told me to make it. He said that he needed it and wanted me to make it for him. I wasn't supposed to lose my concentration."

Kalasin jumped up and managed to gasp, "Is it supposed to do that?" The others looked and yelped. Out of the mess that Alana had made of the potion was a very large tree, one that was still getting larger.

Alana looked up. She saw an eagle before turning to look at the palace. It was too far away for her to run and get Numair. She looked back at the eagle and shrieked, "Numair, go get Numair and Daine. Please?" The eagle soared towards the palace after answering that he would gladly go get them.

While they waited the tree kept growing and so did the tension between the three of them. Finally Kel yelled, "Well, aren't you going to make it stop growing? Do something Alana! I'm not going to sit around here and watch a tree grow right before my eyes! It's already higher than all the other trees! Come on do something!"

"What do you think I've been doing, just sitting around here? I can't do anything more! So leave me alone!" This argument went back and forth until Kalasin decided that she couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to tell them to stop, but they only got her into the argument. Numair and Daine were just running up when they challenged each other.

Numair calmly told them to be quiet and asked Alana what happened. She told him. He got to work and left Daine watching over them. As soon as Numair started working, they started arguing. This time about Alana's old family. Kel was the one that started it.

"I'm sure that you were actually beaten. Why wouldn't your adoptive-mother stop him?" Kel asked.

"Because he beat her, too! He always said that all women were wenches and had to be treated like one!"

This went on for quite awhile. When Alana would get madder, her tree would grow. She never got any calmer; she only got mad and frustrated.

The three girls even managed to pull Daine into the argument, and once you got her arguing, she wouldn't stop.

They were actually throwing punches at each other when Alana +Kalasin's parents came along with Roald, Faleron, and Seaver. When they got there, Numair was holding his upper arm (from where someone had punched him) and all four girls were rolling around on the ground, yelling at each other.

Roald, Faleron, Seaver, and Numair walked forward and each of them pulled someone out. Roald grabbed Kel. Faleron grabbed Alana. Seaver grabbed Kalasin, and Numair grabbed Daine.

Alana yelled, "You try being beaten every day since you were two!!" Everybody stopped, they all stared at Alana, she continued, "Oh did I tell you that he even went so far as to stab me and leave me in the woods to die? I have the scars to prove it. He also dropped me off of the barn roof, which is thirty feet in the air, you try being thrown-" Faleron put his hand over her mouth and was whispering in her ear to calm her down.

The tree that had been growing carefully shrunk to normal size and when it had, it broke the bottle and pushed roots into the ground. Everyone was staring at Alana and was surprised when she turned towards Faleron and started to cry on his shirt.

Spook came flying over to land on Alana's shirt. Everybody could see that he was trying to comfort her. "Go away, Spook. I'm fine." But she didn't try to enforce her order so everybody knew that she wasn't fine.

Over the next couple of days, Faleron and Alana got closer. When they were around other people together, they would smile at each other like they shared a secret. They weren't the only ones acting weird. Kel, Roald, Kalasin, and Seaver were being just as weird as them.

The only difference you actually saw in their behavior was from Alana. She was actually happier then when she first came (if that is possible) and she never mentioned her other family again.

On the first day of March, King Jonathon announced that they had found suitable marriage interests for their three oldest children. Of course, Jonathon wouldn't tell his children or his court who they were.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hi guys!!! Can you guess who they're being betrothed too? You'll just have to wait. **Sorry!! **I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Only if you review of course!!!

magelet_03


End file.
